deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudol von Stroheim
Rudol Von Stroheim is a supporting character in the manga, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part ii: Battle Tendency. Although a high-ranking Nazi officer with a proud nature, after assuming mutual enemies with the allied team, Stroheim proves an effective ally. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America VS Rudol von Stroheim (By Derpurple) * Guile VS Stroheim (Completed by Derpurple) * Rudol von Stroheim vs Mecha-Hitler Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) * Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) * Omega Red (Marvel Comics) * Reinhardt (Overwatch) * Red Skull (Marvel Comics) History A soldier of the Third Reich, Stroheim was placed in charge of studying the Pillar Men in Italy for any weaknesses in case they post a threat to Hitler. A chance opportunity raises when a fourth Pillar Man was discovered in Latin America, securing whom he aptly named Santana for research in a controlled environment and Robert Edward O. Speedwagon for any information. But all hell breaks loose when Santana attempts to escape with Stroheim seemingly killed after he blew himself up while the Pillar Man was inside his body. But Nazi science revived Strohiem as a cyborg who proceeds to sent to Switzerland border to retrieve the Red Stone of Aja before the revived Pillar Men take it. But he ends up helping Joseph Joestar defeat Kars, last heard dying years later in World War II during the battle of Stalingrad. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: With Stroheim's new body he is strong enough to crush a golf ball with total ease. Stroheim's finger pressure is 27,375 psi, over double Santana's strength. * Enhanced Eyesight: Stroheim is able to zoom in on objects to see their properties. With this he saw how Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades work and the substance that Kars used to withstand the heat of the volcano. * Abdominal Machine Gun: A machine gun inside Stroheim's stomach region, able to shoot 600 armoured bullets per minute, and capable of piercing a 30-millimetre steel plate. Stroheim first introduces this weapon against Kars. * Ultraviolet Radiation Beam: Inside Stroheim's mechanized eye is a small laser cannon capable of firing a concentrated beam of Ultraviolet light. The beam itself is five times more intense than a set of typical ultraviolet lights and was able to pierce straight through Kars's hand. * Ultraviolet Shoulder Cannons: Built by the technical department of the Speedwagon Foundation specifically as an anti-vampire device, Stroheim is able to fire out powerful blasts of ultraviolet light from two flood lights located on each side of his shoulders. As miniaturized searchlights, they pack the same power as the original, but are light enough to carry with ease. Stroheim used these cannons during the final battle against Kars, where he, along with his team, fought back against the army of vampires. * Projectile Hand: Stroheim is capable of firing off his mechanical hand with enough force to impale and deeply wound an enemy. Though revealed only towards the end of the arc, Stroheim used it to prevent Kars's escape and pinned him to a plane that went crashing into an active volcano. 'Feats' * One of the very few Nazis to have earned Joseph Joestar's respect. * Blasted a hole in a wall with his machine gun. * Found out how Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades work and how Kars survived falling into a volcano. * Has survived being cut in half on two separate occasions. 'Flaws' * Can run out of ammo. * If his head is destroyed, he dies. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:European Combatants Category:German Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology users